


Were-Creature

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [11]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Hiccup, selon le point de vue de Jack était parfait. Attentionné, gentil, loyal, c'était le genre de petit ami dont n'importe qui reverrait. Mais après deux ans de relation, Jack ne pouvait plus passer à côté. Il était sûr que Hiccup le trompait.





	Were-Creature

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Hiccup, selon le point de vue de Jack était parfait. Attentionné, gentil, loyal, c'était le genre de petit ami dont n'importe qui reverrait. Mais après deux ans de relation, Jack ne pouvait plus passer à côté. Il était sûr que Hiccup le trompait. Systématiquement une nuit par mois, il ne rentrait pas. Les premières fois, Jack avait cru ses excuses ''J'ai pas vu l’heure, je travaillais'' ''j'ai rencontré un pote et on a discuté toute la nuit, désolé''. Mais à force d'entre les mêmes chaque mois, il avait fini par douter. Si au début, il n'avait eu que des doutes, de par leurs appartements individuels, quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, il n'avait eu que des certitudes. Hiccup allait voir ailleurs une fois par mois.   
Et malgré tout, il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit. Hiccup était tellement parfait. Ils étaient tellement en osmose que même s'ils ne se ressemblaient sur pas grand-chose, ils se complétaient et trouvaient toujours des solutions. Mais ce-soir là, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il aimait Hiccup autant qu'il le haïssait ces soirs-là. Mais il finissait toujours par lui pardonner. Mais pas ce soir. Son amie Tatiana avait pris en flagrant délit son fiancé avec une autre, et elle était venu pleurer chez lui toute la nuit. Jack avait alors passé plusieurs jours à réfléchir et quand Hiccup ne rentra pas ce soir-là encore une fois, il décoda de le suivre. Il voulait tuer les sentiments d'amour qui le rendait faible et lui faisait pardonner tous les matins. Il voulait le surprendre en plein acte pour que son cœur soit brisé et qu'ils puissent commencer à guérir.   
Ce soir-là, il le suivit. Il se gara sur le parking du garage où il travaillait et le suivit à distance. Il le vit s’arrêter chez le chinois, où il emporta une poche qu'il dévora sur le chemin à sa voiture puis conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt que Jack n'aurait jamais remarqué s'il ne s'était pas arrêté devant. Hiccup descendit et malgré la pénombre, il le vit trembler. Avec ce qui semblait beaucoup de difficulté, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte où il frappa. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra à l’intérieur et la lourde porte se referma. Puis plus rien.  
Pendant presque deux heures, il resta dans sa voiture à se ronger les ongles. Et finalement, quand arriva minuit, il sortit. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.  
Il frappa à la porte et une femme blonde avec une cicatrice au milieu du visage lui ouvrit.  
-Quoi.  
-Bonsoir, je voudrais entrer.  
-Vous êtes?  
-Le petit ami d'Hiccup et...  
Elle referma la porte. Jack frappa dessus.  
-Ouvrez-moi !  
Elle rouvrit furieuse.  
-Arrêter de faire du bruit. !  
-Laissez-moi entrer !   
-Dehors !  
-Il y a mon copain, dedans. Et je ne sais pas quelle pouf il est entrain de se taper, mais…  
La blonde pâlit. Elle tourna la tête derrière la porte.  
-Nan, nan, calmez-vous les mecs… Putain, Hiccup, fais quelque chose !  
À la mention de son non, Jack usa de toutes ses forces pour pousser la porte. La blonde fut forcée de s'écarter, et il s’engouffra dedans. Mais à peine entrée, plongée dans la pénombre, une forme sombre qu'il jugea être un animal lui sauta dessus. Il le sentit ouvrir la gueule et il respira son haleine fétide et su que sa dernière heure était arrivée.  
Mais une force inconnue le sauva. Elle jeta la créature au loin et un rugissement féroce raisonna.  
-Astrid, grogna une voix rauque. Fais le sortir.  
Jack n'y voyait rien et sortit son téléphone pour allumer le flash. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Deux créatures étaient enchaînées au mur, l'air assoiffé de sang. Du sang coulait de leur bouche comme si elles s'étaient fait un steak d'être humain avant.  
L'une était couverte de pierres énormes et quelques poils blonds tombaient devant ses yeux injectés de sang. La seconde avait l'air d'un crocodile qui avait abusé des stéroïdes et souriait tel un requin en se léchant les babines. Le plus inquiétant dans tout ça c'est qu'elles avaient l'air presque… Humaines.   
Une main griffue lui arracha son téléphone et le replongea dans le noir total.  
-Faut que tu sortes...  
Puis il le reconnut, malgré la tonalité alourdie.  
-Hiccup ?  
On le saisit à la gorge et on le plaqua contre le mur suffisamment haut pour qu'il ne touche plus le sol. Un hurlement animal retenti et les bruits de grognement ambiants se calmèrent un peu. Puis il perçut un mouvement rapide et des cheveux -ou des poils ?- lui caressèrent le côté droit du visage.  
-Sort. Murmura Hiccup. Longe le mur et quand tu seras arrivé à Astrid, elle te mettra dehors. Tu rentres à la maison et tu n'en bouges surtout pas.  
-Hiccup… murmura Jack. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?   
Une figure écailleuse se colla à son visage et renifla son odeur.  
-Rentre. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer demain, mais rentre. Tu dois partir d'ici tout de suite, ou ils repéreront ton odeur et ils te traqueront.  
-J'ai… Je commence à avoir peur.  
-Chéri, rentres, demanda Hiccup d'un ton plus doux.  
Les grognements recommencèrent.  
-Tout de suite.  
Hiccup le lâcha et un autre hurlement raisonna. Jack, tremblant de la tête aux pieds fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Bien vite, une main l'attrapa par le col et il vit bientôt la lumière du lampadaire dehors. La porte se referma et il réalisa qu'il n'était plus dedans. Les paroles d'Hiccup lui revinrent en pleine face et il courut à la voiture. Il démarra avec difficulté, tremblant beaucoup trop et conduit jusqu'à chez eux. Arrivé devant chez lui, il laissa la tension s'évacuer et pleura de rare et de peur mélanger. Il prit une douche pour se calmer mais n'arriva pas à dormir. Vers quatre heures du matin, il sortit du lit et s'installa sur le canapé. Deux heures plus tard, le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée s’ouvrit. Jack retint son souffle, paralysé.  
-Tu crois qu'il est là ? Murmura une voix.  
-Non, je pense qu'il a dû rentrer chez ses parents, murmura une deuxième.  
-Mec, Hiccup je suis vraiment désolé...  
-T'y peux rien c'est comme ça.  
La lumière s'alluma et Jack vit trois hommes entrain d'entrer. Celui de dos était incontestablement Hiccup, et les deux autres, il ne les avait jamais vu. L'un était grand, rondelet et blond, le deuxième plus petit, costaud et brun. En le voyant, les deux pâlirent  
-Euh… Hiccup ?  
Hiccup se retourna et le vit. Il devint blanc comme un linge.  
-Jack… Tu es là ?  
-Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda Jack d'une voix éteinte.   
Deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille entrèrent à leur tour et Astrid, la blonde avec la cicatrice au visage referma la porte.  
-On, commença Hiccup... On est…   
Il soupira, incapable de trouver les mots.  
-Vous êtes venu me tuer ? Demanda Jack.  
-Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! On doit parler. S'il te plaît. Écoute-moi jusqu’au bout et…  
-C'est vous les… Les choses que j'ai vues dans l’entrepôt.  
-Ouais, fit le garçon brun. Désolé pour ça.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?  
Hiccup voulut s'approcher mais Jack recula dans le canapé et chercha une échappatoire des yeux. Hiccup soupira, l'air triste et Astrid lui frotta l'épaule.  
-Dis-lui la vérité.  
-Il va… il va avoir peur de moi.  
-Hiccup, il est déjà terrorisé.  
Le brun soupira et s'assit sur une chaise, loin de Jack.  
-Euh, les gars… Allez à la salle de bain, deuxième pote à droite. Faut qu'on... Faut qu'on parle.  
-Ouais, fit le frère jumeau. Bon courage.  
Ils disparurent un à un et bientôt il ne resta que Jack et Hiccup.  
-J'imagine que tu as beaucoup de questions.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es ?  
-Je suis maudit, soupira Hiccup. On l'est tous. Quand les colons américains se sont mis à massacrer des Indiens, certaines tribues ont lancé des sortilèges. Tu te souviens, quand on regardait Supernatural, l'autre fois, avec l'indien qui était mort et avait maudit la terre pour qu'aucun blanc n'y vive ? Beh là c'est un peu pareil. Ils ont maudit nos ancêtres en leur disant que comme ils se comportaient comme des animaux, qu'ils en deviendraient un à leur tour. De depuis deux cents ans, chaque génération dans nos familles comporte la malédiction. Ça tombe sur quelqu'un de notre famille et la malédiction ne se transmet que lorsqu'on a un enfant. On est condamné à vivre…  
-Comme des bêtes ?  
-C'est ça. Tu vois le principe des loups-garous ? Qui se transforment à chaque pleine lune ?  
-Oui.  
-Si on ne se transforme pas au bout d'un certain temps, notre corps faiblit, on devient malade et la malédiction finit toujours par prendre le dessus. Généralement, ça se termine mal. Pour éviter ça, on se réunit une fois par mois, on se transforme et on attend que la nuit se termine.   
-Pourquoi… Tu avais l’air en pleine possession de tes moyens…  
-Non. Enfin, moi j'ai… Je me suis transformé il y a peu. Donc j'avais encore le contrôle. Mais pas les autres. Ils ont tous eut un empêchement qui a fait que le temps entre chaque métamorphose à rallonger. Avant, on se réunissait chez l'un d'entre nous, mais maintenant… Astrid vit avec sa mère, parce qu'elle est malade, mais de toute façon, elle habite trop loin, Kogn et Kran… Killian et Kia ont perdu leur appartement, alors ils squattent chez Rustik… Rupert. Mais Rupert a emménagé avec sa copine, donc on ne peut pas faire ça chez lui. Pareil pour Vincent. Alors pendant un moment, on se réunissait chez moi, mais…  
-Comme tu vis avec moi, vous n'avez plus d'endroit.  
-C'est ça. On a réussi à trouver un endroit où se métamorphoser, mais il s'est écoulé trop de temps entre la dernière métamorphose, pour Vincent, Rupert et les jumeaux. Ce soir… D'habitude, ce n'est pas aussi extrême… On se contente de se métamorphoser, et on passe une soirée ensemble. Mais là… On a dû les attachés. Et Rustik nous a foutu une voiture en l'air parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer… Enfin, voilà.  
Jack ne dit rien, atterré.  
-Écoutes, continua Hiccup. Je comprendrais si tu veux partir. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, mais c'est comme ça, nos ancêtres ont tout essayé pour s'en débarrasser, mais on n'y peut rien. Même Astrid a… Quand on était plus jeunes, il y a eu un incident, un peu comme ce soir, Vincent ne s'était pas transformé depuis longtemps et il l'a griffé au visage. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… À l'hôpital, ils ont dit qu'elle était morte pendant près d'une minute, mais la malédiction n'est pas partie…  
-Et si vous mourrez sans la transmettre ?  
-Le problème, c'est que plus le temps passe, plus la famille d'origine s'est agrandi. Aujourd'hui j'ai plusieurs dizaines de cousins, disséminé à travers le pays, qui ignorent même que j'existe. Si je meurs sans la transmettre à mon enfant, c'est l'un de leurs enfants qui la recevra. Et je ne peux pas infliger ça à quelqu'un qui n'est au courant de rien.  
Hiccup finit sa tirade en soupirant et Jack le regarda. Même s'il l'avait dévoré des yeux de nombreuses fois, il avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois.   
-Je… Je pourrais te voir ? Dans… Dans ta forme…  
-Jack, ne t'impose pas ça…  
-S'il te plaît.  
Hiccup souffla et se leva. Il ferma les yeux en se concentrant et commença sa métamorphose. Devant Jack, e trouva bientôt une créature couverte d'écailles sombres, des mains griffues et des canines arrondies dépassaient de sa bouche.   
Jack recula un peu effrayé.  
-Jack, fit Hiccup, la voix plus rauque. Je ne te ferais rien.   
Puis Jack regarda ses yeux et retint sa respiration sans le réaliser. Le court temps où il avait pu voir à l’entrepôt, ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux des deux créatures qu'il avait aperçus, ce n'était pas humain. C'était un instinct meurtrier, assoiffé de sang. Mais là, c'était les yeux qu'Hiccup avait toujours eu. Doux et affectueux et en cet instant, remplis de peur.  
Sans le réaliser, Jack s'avança vers lui et toucha son épaule couverte d'écailles.  
-C'est…  
-Je sais. Mais c'est pire quand je ne me transforme jamais.  
Il remonta sa main sur sa joue et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
-Dire que je croyais que tu me trompais.  
Hiccup eut un rire sans joie.  
-Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareil. Tu es tellement… Tellement mon âme-sœur.  
Jack sourit faiblement.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr que je comprenne tout, mais laisse-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?  
-Tout le temps du monde; fit Hiccup en voulant lui caresser les joues des pousses avant de se rappeler qu'il avait des griffes acérées sur chacun des doigts.  
Mais Jack se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hiccup ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, il fit attention à ne pas le couper avec ses canines.  
Jack posa sa tête contre son épaule, soulagé. Certes, son petit ami était un monstre maudit indien. Mais il n'allait pas voir ailleurs. Ça pouvait paraître idiot, quand on venait d'apprendre ce qu'il avait appris, mais ça le soulageait. Parce que ça voulait dire qu'Hiccup l'aimait autant que lui. Et même s'il y avait une malédiction indienne, à choisir, il préférait ça, parce que c'était beaucoup moins douloureux.


End file.
